The invention relates to a tap for pressurised fluid.
The invention particularly relates to a tap for pressurised fluid, with or without an integrated pressure regulator, comprising a body housing a fluid circuit having an upstream end to be connected to a pressurised fluid reservoir and a downstream end intended to be connected to a user device, the circuit comprising a flow rate control valve, the valve being controlled by a lever pivotally mounted on the body of the tap between a rest position in which the valve is maintained in a first state corresponding to a first flow rate value in the circuit and a second active position in which the lever moves the valve in a second state corresponding to a second flow rate value in the circuit.
Documents FR2828922A1 and FR2735209 disclose examples of taps comprising an isolation valve actuated by a pivoting lever.
When this type of tap is housed in a protective cap, it limits the risk of accidental or inadvertent operation of the lever.
However, when the tap is located in a less protective cap, this risk of accidental movement of the lever increases.
These taps must also be perfected and particularly with regard to compactness and/or ergonomic operation.